


Bones of Silver, Arms of Gold

by Capsaicin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Genderbending, M/M, Pregnancy, Prideshipping, Ritual Public Sex, Scandalshipping, Squirt Drinking, This Week I Was Kind Of Stuck Between Atem's Boobs, ancient egyptian au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsaicin/pseuds/Capsaicin
Summary: Hatred, envy, disdain… his temple of mind was once a murky swamp simmering with such malicious intent. But the ardent impulses and vehement desires had burned out, like guttering lamps in an unearthed tomb giving away to the breaking rays of the sun. His heart was now illuminated by new flames – ones of reverence, a loyal subject to his sovereign; of adoration, a devout adherent to his deity.She looked down on him, her eyes like two deep pools of blood-red wine, smiling as she lifted the folds of her kalasiris.“Let us proceed with the ritual, my faithful Priest.”





	1. Nefertum

_Her hair is true lapis,_  
_her arm gathers gold,_  
_her fingers are like lotus flowers_

 

She was the divine awakening of Ra-Horakhty, the embodiment of infinite grace, the creator of life and nurturer of spirits.

Seto raised his head from where he knelt. The sun rose above her shoulders and enshrouded her in a dazzling veil of gold, so bright he fought not to avert his eyes – A blazing image befitting of a sun-goddess, he thought.

She looked down on him, her eyes like two deep pools of blood-red wine, smiling as she lifted the folds of her kalasiris.

“Let us proceed with the ritual, my faithful Priest.”

Seto bowed in obedience.  Hatred, envy, disdain… his temple of mind was once a murky swamp simmering with such malicious intent. But the ardent impulses and vehement desires had burned out, like guttering lamps in an unearthed tomb giving away to the breaking rays of the sun. His heart was now illuminated by new flames – ones of reverence, a loyal subject to his sovereign; of adoration, a devout adherent to his deity.

And as he bowed low, worshipping at her feet, the ceremonial mask on his forehead grazing the flowing hems of her skirt, he felt a devotion rising from a place far more profound than either of his roles – an ingrained passion, a deep and unspoken lust.

_How you have floored me, Atem._

He lifted his head again to answer her imploring gaze.

“As you wish… my Pharaoh.”

 

 

“You wish to personally preside over the ceremonies of Opet, my Pharaoh?”

The elderly vizier kept his head bowed at a respectful angle, but bewilderment was hardly hidden in his flustered voice.

Atem barely quirked a brow to the flabbergast of the senior advisor at her side. The newly crowned monarch reclined easily on her throne, henna-stained nails tapping idly on a gold-capped armrest. “I believe this was the tradition observed by my father, and the many kings before him.”

“But you are to present yourself before the people of Thebes, for the first time after your father’s passing! I fear the occasion is not appropriate…”

“Indeed, I have not held a formal coronation due to the circumstances of my succession. This is precisely why I intend to make my first public appearance as Pharaoh in the coming jubilations. I rather consider the feast dedicated to the Flooding of the Nile a perfect occasion to celebrate the prosperity of the past regime and bless the opening of a new era… don’t you think so?”

“Your intentions are well-founded, my young Master, but I’m afraid your rashness had led them astray.” An oily voice spoke up from the high-ranking officials gathered before the throne. The Chief Treasurer stepped forward, parting his feet in an imposing stance. “There are certain rituals to the ceremonies that you are not suited to carry out… for the sake of your repute, I suggest you consign the task to a more _qualified_ candidate.”

A low commotion roused in the throne room, many eyes turned towards the man who had just given a callously provocative speech. But more eyes travelled across the room to where the clergy of the Temple of Thebes were convened. Even the Chief Treasurer stole a meaningful glance at the priest standing at the front of their procession.

Seto tipped his head, acknowledging the probing gazes falling in his direction. He knew the expectations behind them well enough, and exactly how far they went beyond his duties as High Priest.

And did he not conspire day and night to rise to where their wildest envisions place him.

But it was not yet his time to speak. For now, he would let others do the talking.

He turned his gaze back to the petite figure on the throne.

_How will you take this? My beautiful, arrogant rival._

“My competence as a ruler is yet to be tested, but I do not see myself failing at ceremonial duties.” Atem straightened her posture, folding her hands together. “I beg you to elaborate, my knowledgeable Treasurer.”

“You do not understand? Silly little girl,” The Chief Treasurer laughed. “The rituals of Opet are traditionally carried out by a _male_ head of ceremonies, for a good reason. How will you, a _woman_ , demonstrate your virility to the worshipping crowd?”

“Such nonsense!” Atem abruptly rose to her feet, robes flaring at her side, eyes ablaze with a fiendish fire. “You suggest that I, Mother Goddess to all life, living image of the Creator, should ever be dissociated with the divine power of fertility and birth?”

A terrifying presence expanded about her, and for a brief moment, Seto was almost certain he was face to face with the lion-headed Sekhmet herself.

The room fell into stunned silence. There was a loud thud as the Chief Treasurer dropped to his knees.

“F-Forgive my most ignorant blasphemy,” He stuttered, prostrating as far as his portly body would bend.

“I tire of this farce,” Atem said, gathering her dress and returning to her seat. The frightening aura dissipated, but the throne room remained frozen in silence as no one dared to make so much as a wayward move.

“I will discuss the implementation of the rituals with my High Priest… the details of my involvement shall no longer be any of your concern. Let us adjourn for today.”

Seto blinked, finally coming back to himself at the unanticipated mention of his name. “You wish to speak to me?”

“Yes, Seto. I will be expecting you in my chambers.”

Atem leaned on the throne, nursing her forehead with a sigh of exertion. Seto wondered if he had imagined the small smile dancing at the edge of her lips.

 

 

It must be thanks to the unusual ambience of the moment why no brows were raised to the Pharaoh’s choice of venue for their little rendezvous.

Naturally, they were not meeting in Atem’s bedchambers, but the sitting room was far enough into her personal quarters that it rarely saw guests.

“I was wondering about your opinions on the matter.”

Atem’s posture on the throne was lax, but nowhere near what she was like in private. The Pharaoh stretched lazily on the chaise longue, in a way that reminded Seto intimately of a cat.

“Your move is a daring one indeed. Without further knowledge I would echo the Chief Treasurer’s concerns, but you seem to have plans of your own.”

“Allow me to rephrase my question,” Atem’s kohl-lined eyes were downcast, but Seto knew she was observing him with every attention. “Do you wish to replace me, Seto?”

Seto had been guarded from the moment he set foot into the Pharaoh’s private grounds, but now his every hair stood on end.

“I intend to carry out whatever my priestly obligations would require of me, with all due respects,” He replied smoothly.

“Let us not waste time on this petty game of words,” Atem laughed. “You should be aware that I am not speaking with my dutiful Priest, but the cunning man who coveted on my throne.”

A shadow cast abruptly over Atem’s slender form, and Seto realised he had stood up in alarm.

It was certainly no secret that the High Priest of the Temple of Thebes, one of the most influential men in Egypt and a descendant of the royal line himself, had designs on displacing the unwary young monarch who had the country passed into her hands on her father’s untimely death. But up to this point their powers had held a precarious balance, with Seto yet to gain sufficient momentum for his coup d’etat, and Atem unable to dispose of Seto in turn. Had a drastic change somehow occurred in Seto’s unawares? Had his rival proceeded far beyond his expectations, and had he just obliviously stepped into her trap?

His first instinct was to listen for the presence of guards – he had taken up occupation in the clergy, but as a royal child he had been trained in the ways of a warrior. His findings matched his impression on his way in – the number of sentinels around the Pharaoh’s quarters was unremarkable, if not more scarce than usual.

“I have dispersed my guards to other parts of the palace,” Atem said, startling Seto from his thoughts. “In fact, … you can effortlessly kill me now, if you so wished.”

Seto marvelled at how much apprehension this frail woman could install in him with simple gestures. But if this was some kind of setup, she would have taken action by now.

He pressed Atem into the chair, easily dismantling her feeble struggles. Her throat was even thinner than it looked, easily fitting in his one hand. He closed his grip, feeling her fragile vitality burst and sputter between his fingers.

“Yes… kill me, Seto…” Atem gasped, hands grappling desperately at Seto’s wrists, “and you’ll replace me – as their puppet…”

“– Puppet?”

The word struck a chill down Seto’s spine. He released Atem, throwing her roughly against the backrest. “What do you mean?”

Atem collapsed in a heap, her cheeks flushed from coughs and gasps. She took a moment to collect herself, straightening her clothes and brushing away the strands of hair that had fallen into her face.

“They did away with Father and made me succeed his throne, hoping to use me as a puppet as they quench their thirst for power. But they have come to realise I am not a convenient one to manipulate, so they have turned to you… Human greed and insolence truly know no bounds.”

The truth in the statement was so profound that Seto laughed. “So? Are you planning to fight against your fate?”

“Indeed… and I thought the two of us could become great allies. You share my wish of rebellion.”

Seto’s eyes widened in disbelief. His rival had just voiced the unthinkable, yet her eyes showed every sign of sincerity.

Atem reached up, her fingers touching lightly on Seto’s jaw, and Seto realised with a start at how close they were. “We have been friends and enemies since childhood. No one could know either of us better than we knew each other. We can destroy each other… or we can unite. Neither of us alone have enough power to break the walls within which we are imprisoned, but all barriers shall crumble to our forces combined…”

“So that was why you have not acted to remove me,” Seto remarked, “You wanted to use me.”

“I would like our allegiance to extend past mere utility,” Atem replied, the restless flame in her irises flickering to life. “I would like to make you my co-ruler.”

Seto huffed, a smile finding its way to his lips. “A truly entertaining proposal. How would you convince me this is not your scheme, or simply your attempt to mock me?”

“That is not something I could prove to you with words,” Atem smiled demurely.

  But Atem’s words were powerful enough, and Seto willed himself not to fall for them, if they had not spoken to him in the most inconceivable way.

“I see… I would need to seal the deal with you whether I am convinced or not, don’t I? Then you’ll need to devote extra effort into proving your genuineness as we go, if you don’t want to be stabbed in the back.” He paused, keeping an eye on Atem’s reaction as he calculated his next moves. “I take it that you don’t plan to announce me as co-ruler immediately, do you? It would hardly make a difference – two puppets instead of one.”

“That is true… the throne would have to be my promise to you for the time we emerge victorious,” Atem admitted. “For now, I would need you to maintain a guise of our rivalry…”

“While we work in tandem to dismember the obstacles in our path, before the very unsuspecting eyes of our enemies,” Seto mused. “What a masterful scheme.”

“We have a pact.” Atem closed the last of their distance, and their lips met. Seto had to fight hard against his astonishment to refrain from drawing back, but soon enough he found himself leaning into the kiss.

Atem’s lips tasted like finely-brewed mead, unimaginably soft for all the sharp words that came from them. Her body was supple to match, melting bonelessly in Seto’s arms.

It never ceased to fascinate him how this frail vessel would house the strongest of spirits.

“We have until the Opet,” Atem concluded.

“That’s right… you have summoned me here to discuss the rituals,” Seto remarked. “By the name of Ra, what did you have in mind?”

“Something I would need your assistance in…” Atem breathed, legs wrapping pliantly around Seto’s waist.

 

 

The Pharaoh’s escort to the Temple of Thebes was a splendidly decorated barge carried on the shoulders of twenty-two men. It sailed down the long approach to the Temple entrance, parting the dense crowds gathered to observe the ceremonies as Ra’s solar bark travelled across the skies.

The barge docked at the dais set up at the foot of the Temple steps, and Atem was helped down by a priest. She proceeded to the centre of the platform where Seto knelt awaiting with the rest of the clergy.

Seto looked up, taking a staggered breath as he drank in Atem’s form. The Pharaoh’s appearance was nothing short of stunning, the gold of her regalia shining brilliantly in the sun. She wore a crown of feathers adorning a sun disk, and her lavish wig was fashioned after how she styled her peculiarly coloured natural hair – flaring behind her head like untamed flames. Brilliant drapes hung from her arms to resemble the spread wings of a kite.

About a month before the festival, Atem had stopped wearing the sheer linen that upper class women were ardently fond of, changing to almost masculine attire as she undertook an increasing load of municipal tasks. But today she made a full return to her flair, the transparent fabric hugging her bodice and flaunting her every curve. The dress sported unconventional low cuts, showing her full back and the beautiful outlines of her breasts. The front cut ran all the way down to her navel, the subtle bulge in her abdomen revealing a secret previously concealed behind heavy folds.

She was pregnant.

Seto had not seen her in solitude since their rendezvous three months prior, when they had made their contract. He was aware of the fact, but only today was he able to confirm it with his own eyes.

There was not another image that would shake him down to the very depths of his psyche – the tender life that conceived from his essence, slumbering peacefully in the embraces of its mother’s womb.

The observing crowd had fallen to their knees, uttering chants and prayers as they stretched their arms in plead for blessing.

Atem smiled when she met Seto’s eyes.

“Let us proceed with the ritual, my faithful Priest.”

Seto followed the suit of the worshipping crowd, bowing low at Atem’s feet. Then he reached out, guiding her closer until she stood almost flush against him. He passed his hands over her belly, feeling her minute quivers on his palm. Then his hands travelled lower, parting the folds of her dress.

At the crux of the festival, the Pharaoh was expected to sow his seed to ensure the Flooding of the Nile in the coming year. It was naturally a ceremony designated for male rulers, but the maiden was determined to carry through the rites in her own fashion.

Atem drew in a breath, lifting the folds that draped into Seto’s face, parting her legs until her private was exposed for him to see.

“I’m… ready, Seto,” She added softly.

Seto found her eyes again, reassuring her with his gaze.

“As you wish… my Pharaoh.”

Atem’s clothes were incensed with myrrh, the spicy scent floating pleasantly over her warm skin. Her intimate regions carried a much deeper fragrance, its pungent tones mingling with the faint smell of sweat brought out by the heat.

Seto traced his tongue along her crevice, tasting the mild dampness that seeped from within. Gripping her thighs and parting them further, he licked briefly on her labia, then pulled her in to probe deep into her moist cavern.

He felt her hands coming to rest on his shoulders, fingers digging into his skin as her light pants turned shallow and erratic. He could see her shoulders hunching from her effort – the same delicate shoulders that had borne the blunt of impossible burdens.

He pulled back slightly, moving to suck on her clitoris as he passed a hand between her legs and slipped two fingers into her orifice. He searched her patiently, curling his fingers and coaxing her until he drew out a string of timid tremors. Her pants grew into desperate whimpers, muffled as she bit on her lips. Then suddenly her body tensed, and when Seto withdrew a stream of fluid rushed out from her depths, quickly filling his mouth and drizzling down his chin.

“S-Seto…” She gasped, clinging to Seto for dear life as she struggling to hold herself through her release.

“Good girl… you’ve done well,” Seto murmured. Atem huffed in indignation, but reached down to wipe the stains of fluid hanging from Seto’s chin. She straightened her dress, then held Seto’s hands to bring him to his feet.

“May the Fair and Noble Lady live eternally… may she bless the prosperity of our land…” Seto rose amidst the now deafening chants of the crowd, taking Atem’s hand as they turned to face the steps of the Temple.

He had just completed his final ritual as High Priest. Now he will walk up the steps to the Temple at Atem’s side, as her co-ruler and husband.

He could still see the surprise plastered across the faces of their last enemies when Atem appeared in court this morning nursing her pregnant stomach, and how they morphed into abject horror when they learned of the father’s identity.

Their jaws are about to drop even further, he mused, when they discover the fates he had prepared for them.

 

 

“Come closer… there is no need to hold back.”

Atem laid back on the altar, her lissom body unfolding gracefully in the dim light of the temple.

She had bathed, her skin now bearing the crisp scent of lotuses. Her hair was pulled up in a knot, and a blooming blue lotus was tucked behind her ear.

The sun had set, but the flower of Nefertem showed no signs of closing. Seto wondered if it was Atem’s divine lineage that brought about this miracle.

She was clothed in thin linen, gathered into a knot below her breasts. Seto tugged it loose, pushing away the transparent fabric to free Atem from their confines.

“Indulge yourself,” She said, “Consider this your reward.”

“This is a ritual, Atem… do behave yourself before the Gods.” Seto chastised with a frown, only to earn a mirthful chuckle.

“How would we please the Gods if we do not enjoy ourselves? Unless it is mortal witnesses we need to be wary of…”

“That would not be a concern,” Seto smiled, pushing her onto her back. “They are the most virtuous priests of Amun-Ra. I would not allow anyone I do not trust to observe my consummation with my beloved wife.”

Atem relaxed, letting Seto arrange her pliant body to his satisfaction. “That’s more like it,” She said, resting a hand over her stomach.

That’s right – Seto reminded himself. He was ruthless to her their first time, but now her condition warranted much more careful handling. – A pity he couldn’t see her reduced to a screaming mess, her composure shattered as he drew raw pleas of mercy out of her stubborn lips.

 He would instead have to dissolve her frustrating little attitude by drowning her in throes of pleasure, he decided.

He poured a generous amount of scented oil in his palm, coating his member and teasing open the folds of her entrance. He eased his way in, pushing as slowly as he could possibly hold, but she tensed out on him, her walls clenching down unforgivingly.

“How are you still so tight…” He chortled with a grimace.

“I can’t – this is the second time – I’ve ever been with – a man – after all!…” Atem gasped.

Seto sighed, a strange bubble of endearment swelling in his chest. He leaned forward, taking care not to lay pressure on her stomach, and took her lips in his.

“You can trust me…” He murmured, stroking her side soothingly, “I won’t hurt you.”

“Mmh…” His tactic seemed to take effect, as the tension seizing Atem’s limbs slowly ebbed away. He pushed in until he was fully sheathed, then rocked his hips gently, watching the colour flush into her cheeks.

“You know Seto…” Atem tilted her head, long lashes fluttering over her eyes, “I’ve always wanted to be your bride.”

“Hmm… now is this a joke?” Seto mused.

“The heart of a maiden always falls for a handsome face.” Atem giggled as Seto’s features fell into an offended scowl. “Oh, don’t be so unsure of yourself – of course there’s more than that.”

“Then perhaps it’s the size of my manhood,” Seto growled, delivering a swift thrust to her core and earning a startled gasp.

“I-I couldn’t have possibly known…” Atem stammered, then flushed bright red when she realised she didn’t need to explain herself.

“Well, now you do,” Seto said, a wicked grin tugging at his lips.

“You’re – terrible, you know that?” Atem choked. Nevertheless, she seemed to be growing accustomed to Seto’s intrusion, spreading her legs and bringing her hips up to meet Seto’s thrusts.

“It had been my father’s intent for me to wed you as well…” She mulled. “You were brilliant, always drawing the attention of those around you.”

 _And so were you._ Seto reached in to pull loose the knot in Atem’s hair, letting the wild tresses sprawl across the cushions. _When I saw you gathering lotuses at the riverside… I couldn’t take my eyes off you. I could only distract myself by tirelessly reminding myself of our rivalry…_

“But then our fathers grew apart, and so did we,” Atem noted with a small wince of forlorn, and Seto cast down his eyes. His father had planned a revolt against the late Pharaoh, and when his plans failed he had met a wretched demise. That was when Seto took to the Temple of Thebes, grooming his father’s legacy of power-hungry “confidants” and his own heart of mad desire. Would he retrace his father’s path to destruction had Atem not approached him?

“There is no point in lingering on the past,” He remarked.

“True… when we have the future in our embrace,” Atem smiled, running her hand down Seto’s chest to hover over his heart. Seto caught her wrist, bringing it up to kiss her knuckles. He then bent to take her left nipple into his mouth, startling a tense gasp.

“Ngh… Seto – not so hard – aah!”

Seto broke off in confusion, looking up to see the darkest blush yet spring up on Atem’s face.

“My breasts… They’ve become quite… sensitive…” She said quietly, eyes darting to the side.

Seto hummed bemusedly, bending down to capture her nipple once more, a hand roaming up to fondle the other breast, massaging it gently in his palm. He never knew he could coax so many colourful expressions out of Atem – now he simply cannot refrain from teasing her.

“Seto…nggh … S-Seto…”Atem’s head snapped back, broken syllables dropping breathlessly from her lips. Her legs flexed and curled around Seto’s back, thighs pressing firmly to his side.

“You’ll make a great mother,” Seto mused.

“Nonsense…!” Atem snapped, “I _am_ a divine manifestation of Mut, you know.”

“Forgive my insolence,” Seto whispered, pressing a kiss on her damp tip.

He almost wanted to laugh at his past self. He had honed his bitter ambitions like a poison-dipped blade, drawing scheme after scheme to plunder from others and pile their bones on his pyramid of might. But now, all he wanted was lying in his arms, and he had not harried nor maimed to procure her… Fate had always been intent on mocking his ignorance.

“I admit that you speak some truth… bearing a child may be a much more formidable effort than I previously imagined,” Atem sighed, carding her fingers distractedly through Seto’s hair. “I am feeling a greater fatigue each passing day – it would surely turn crippling by the time I labour. I must thank the Gods that our plans have succeeded and you have joined my side. You will take a great load from my shoulders.”

“You could rely on me even after our child has birthed,” Seto observed with a sly smirk. “You can focus on making love to your husband and bringing up our offspring, while I take over state affairs.”

“Don’t you dare even speak of removing me from my country,” Atem raised her voice, her eyes erupting into dangerous flames. Seto winced as her fingers tightened in his hair. He propped himself up to place an apologetic kiss to her lips.

“It’s all right… You can have your country… I only need to have you.”

“You snake-tongued scoundrel,” Atem retorted, clearly not buying the story. The words seemed to have pleased her nevertheless, as she drew Seto in for another kiss.

In truth Seto had already accepted the terms that even as co-ruler, Atem’s status would remain higher than his. It baffles how he could be content with such an arrangement – but it had become the most natural thing for him to kneel before Atem with praises of worship lacing his lips.

“I do intend to have you bear many more children, though,” He said. “Would you allow me to do that?”

“Let it not be another of your petty schemes,” Atem scoffed. “I will allow you to impregnate me… as long as you continue to serve me… and – please me…”

“Like I am doing now?” Seto asked, slowing his pace to grind firmly against her spongy upper walls. Atem answered with a weak nod, thoroughly flushed to the ears. Her body heat had risen, her muscles pulsing around Seto’s member, her fluids gushing out and trickling down her perineum, making wet splashes on Seto’s flesh. Seto wondered if it was her amateur body making her so easy to please – but he refused to believe he would have failed to satisfy her in a different circumstance.

In any case, it would only take a little longer for her to disintegrate. “Tell me how else you would like me to please you,” Seto breathed as he brought her legs over his shoulders, resuming a steady rhythm.

“Aah… Seto… t-take me… mph… aah…” Atem’s eyes had become clouded with mist, pupils dilating as moisture condensed on her lashes. “F-faster – aah!!” She squeezed her eyes shut as Seto responded to her request, accelerating into a punishing pace. Seto laid her hands at either side of her head, lacing their fingers together as he pressed down.

Only in times like this would Seto ever see Atem in such dishevelment, surrendering herself to him in delectable abandon and letting him savour her submission to his heart’s content.

But Seto knew that even in this nearly helpless state, she never ceased to be a fearsome opponent. Atem clearly knew how hopelessly drunk he was on a fleeting taste of dominance – and she had boldly employed this knowledge as a tactic. She would not have gained such a steadfast allegiance from Seto had she not offered herself as a boon – the production of an heir from their consummation only served to further secure her advantage. Yet it was undeniable that she made a gamble that could destroy her – baring her greatest weakness as a woman to Seto’s hands. The keen prudence with which she had formulated her design, and the dauntlessness with which she carried it out – it was genuine respect to her determination that ultimately brought Seto to his knees.

“Seto… aah – I’m … aaah –” Atem suddenly started to struggle, her hips squirming as if she was in pain. Alarmed, Seto halted his movements, only to have her whip an arm around his neck, snatching the hair on the back of his head.

 _“Bring me there…”_ She hissed.

He didn’t need a second hint. Seto grabbed her hips, picking them up as he drove into her relentlessly, riding on the spasms building in her lower body. Atem let out a long wail, both arms falling back to grab handfuls of the linen sheets padding the altar. Her body stiffened, a strong tremor racking through its length, and for a moment Seto thought she was going to strangle him with her legs. Her walls contracted around him, squeezing his member for a painfully ecstatic moment, then they relaxed all at once, and a warm wetness spurted onto his navel. “Atem…” He grunted as his head blanked out completely, and when the haze cleared his essence was streaming into Atem’s tender entrails.

 He rode out his orgasm, rocking gently against Atem’s trembling hips and breaking her flow into intermittent bursts. He made one last thrust, lodging in her depths and stoppering their liquids.

“Mmh… haah…” Atem’s legs slid languidly down Seto’s side, her eyes fluttering as they opened. The mist lingered for a moment before she blinked them away.

“Let’s get it over with,” She muttered.

Seto helped her up into sitting position, then reached for a blue faience cup sitting on the side of the altar. Supporting herself on Seto’s shoulder, Atem rose to her knees, wincing slightly as she released Seto’s member. She held the cup between her parted legs, letting it collect the pearly mix of liquid oozing out of her vagina.

Swirling the cup, she let the heavy drop of fluid slide down the walls of the vessel and mix with the clear potion already inside. The concoct turned a thin milky consistency, giving off a mysterious sweet fragrance. Blushing thoroughly, she offered the cup to Seto’s lips, before taking a swig of her own. Seto drank in the beautiful flush rising on Atem’s trembling form as he let the mild tingle from the draught settle in his veins. Atem’s eyes were again drowned in a distant haze. He gently took her into a protective embrace, brushing their lips together as he closed his eyes to the strange feeling of spirits lifting free from his body. He let the rush pass through him, and waited for Atem’s uneasy shiver to ebb down before releasing her.

“I had quite enough of rituals,” Atem grumbled as Seto took the cup from her, handing it to an awaiting priest.

“Then we shall have no more.” Seto wrapped her back in her dress of sheer linens, tying a sash around her waist. “From now on we will copulate solely for our own pleasure, as husband and wife.”

Atem batted her lashes, and Seto thought he saw a devious grin creep up on her lips. “I tire, my good husband,” She whined, burying her face in the crook of Seto’s neck. “My limbs are so weary, I fear they will collapse… You must carry me back to our chambers.”

It pains him to think what Atem may be plotting, but Seto decided he had no choice but to comply.

“…As you wish, my Pharaoh.”

 


	2. Thoth

“Oh fuck, Seto, mmmph… right there, yes, do me harder, mmph – fuck…”

“You’re so tight, Atem, your dirty little fuck-hole is dripping wet, all sobbing and shivering with fear, but the more I abuse it the tighter it hugs me and sucks me in… tell me, Atem, why is that?”

“That’s the naughty way my horny puss is asking you to give me your gorgeous dick – ohhhh yesssss… ahn! It wants your big meat stick filling up its hungry little mouth, stuffing it all the way to the back of its throat –mph!! Aah – don’t stop! It wants you – ahhn! To fuck it hard and rough until it’s all raw and frothing – nggh! To choke it with your hot spunk until it could take no more in its tender little stomach…”

“I could fill your stomach with my cum, Atem, and some more… how would you like that? You know how to ask for it like a good little girl, don’t you?”

“Nggggh… yes, Seto… fuck me… feed my pussy with your delicious cum… feed me until I get pregnant like a mother rabbit… I’ll be your obedient little cow, I’ll make milk for you, I’ll scream and cum for you when you tell me to… so let me have your juice… aaaahhh!! Please let me have your hot cock and all of your delicious cum juice…”

“What a demanding little bitch… very well, I want you to cum for me now. Can you do that?”

“Aaahhhnnn… Seto… yes!! Aahnn… right there… yes! Fuck – I’ll cum, I’ll cum for you… I’m – I’m – aaaahh – I’m cumming, Seto, please let me cum – aaahhhh!!!”

Seto pulled out just as Atem’s body was seized with a violent spasm. Her orifice convulsed, then a clear stream of liquid shot out from its depths, raining down on his head and shoulders like spring water bursting from a fountain.

He dragged her back in by her thighs, rubbing his member against her gushing sex, letting the warm stream wash between their legs as he ground her down in thrusting motion. It only took a few more thrusts before he came, throwing pearly white spurts over her twitching stomach.

Atem collapsed into the pillows, legs sliding down to rest at Seto’s sides. She dipped a finger between her breasts, catching a drop of Seto’s ejacuate.

“You can cum inside me, you know,” She said, licking the finger off with a lazy flick of tongue, “As I said, I don’t mind bearing a litter of your adorable bunnies…”

“Please spare me,” Seto grunted.

He only came to meet her in her hotel room to continue a souring debate on work matters. How things escalated into messy unprotected intercourse was beyond him – he could swear she doused him with some mind-altering drug, else he would not have dreamed to lay a finger on this woman who had been a constant source of his agitation-induced migraines.

Still, his body tingled with excitement when it recalled the bone-melting passion that had possessed him. Her supple body lying pliant in his arms, her arrogant lips turned to a stream bubbling with delicious gasps, her delicate breasts trembling at his slightest touch, her soft flesh embracing his searing desire, her tight walls giving readily as he pierced her with ruthless abandon… and the way she came, screaming his name and showering him with her sweet-smelling fluids… he would be relieving those moments in sleepless nights to come.

“Well then, let’s go back to that blue lotus ritual cup you were so obsessed with, Dr.Kaiba.”

 _Work now?_ Seto’s head was still groggy from his release. How on Earth could Atem swing into business mode only seconds after a squirting orgasm – or had it been her plan all along to catch him unawares and make a fool out of him?

“Your current study results have yet to make the impact line… it would take more than a few scattered artefacts and chipped murals to piece together a story of a female pharaoh whose name had been erased from history. There is no way I can make the museum shed a couple hundred grands to get the cup off the auction.”

Seto rubbed his forehead, brows knitting together as he felt the edges of another migraine. It was never easy to deal with the curator of the Egyptian Wing at the museum he was working at as collaborating scientist. She was sharp and knowledgeable, an established researcher herself, but their opinions clashed far too frequently and vehemently for Seto’s liking.

They were travelling together to attend an auction to pick up another item when his eyes were stolen by the blue lotus cup that was haphazardly added to the lineup. He had furiously argued how it could be the critical puzzle piece to his research in front of the museum’s administration in an online meeting that afternoon, and the differences that sprang up between him and Atem were so passionately strong they had to continue their fray in private – and as things inexplicably turned out, in bed.

Truth to be told, he knew that Atem spoke reason. He was simply frustrated at being denied when he was so close to grasping his breakthrough – and who could blame him for taking out his frustration on Atem of all people, for the way she threw in her objections as if she wholeheartedly opposed him to the core of his being?

“You really think it would break the earth for your project, don’t you?”

Seto abruptly broke out of his thoughts when he realised Atem was studying him with an intent, yet slightly distant gaze.

“Hmm… You know, it might not be wholly impossible for us to get our hands on that cup.”

Dumbfounded by Atem’s sudden change in attitude as much as her elusive comment, Seto could only wait speechlessly for her to continue.

“I’ve heard that the owner is an ardent Egyptology enthusiast with a small history of philanthropy,” Atem mulled. “I may be able to entice him with a well-developed story to loan or even gift the item to your research.”

She curled up on her side, stretching out her back in a way that gave Seto an intimately feline impression. “A ritual cup used to hold a potion made with lotus extract… the lotus a symbol of wisdom and enlightenment from Ra himself. If this was a personal effect of your Pharaoh, as you surmised, she may have ingested the potion with the psychoactive lotus essence during ritual offering to achieve a state of spiritual arousal.”

“The details of such a ritual could be uncovered if we analyse for residue in the cup,” Seto explained, urgency gripping his voice as he instantly engaged in the topic. “But what interested me more was the cartouches visible on the chipped edge. It seems there would have been four of them in all… two double cartouches, which would carry the names of two Pharaohs… The female pharaoh likely had a consort serving as her co-ruler – and he may be pivotal to her mysterious disappearance –”

“You say that as if he had undermined her in a scheme,” Atem mused thoughtfully. “But a cup is a very particular place for two names to appear together... If you consider the ritual significance of the cup, a rather vivid image would arise. They were bonding over this vessel – an act of intimacy rather unimaginable for two who do not share a deeply founded trust…”

Seto looked down into Atem’s blood-red eyes, his own eyes stricken with shock. This was not the first time that Atem’s flashes of inspiration had robbed him of his breath.

It must be the fact that Atem never agreed with him – if she did, Seto would have fallen in love with her ages ago.

“Won’t you like to find out what the truth would be?” He asked softly, feeling his mouth run dry.

“Indeed I would…” Atem breathed, the soft, musing smile dancing on her lips. “I would require you to further fuel my inspirations for the story to sell to our potential patron. Tell me, Seto, what would your relationship with your maiden Pharaoh be like? Would she be your fair sister, your loving wife? Would she be your rival? Would you worship her… revere her… love her… or despise her? Tell me everything…”

Both of them were masters of speech, wielding words as their battle swords. But when the time comes for them to exchange peace, perhaps these brutal tools would fall short in efficiency… Seto thought as he took Atem into his embrace, wrapping her frail form in his arms and capturing her eloquent lips.

He was not fluent in this language, but from how Atem eagerly answered his kiss and melted into his embrace, he expected they would eventually arrive at a most fruitful conclusion.

 

 

 

☥ Notes

(Why do my notes never fit in the chapter notes word limit _(:3/L)_)

*The opening lines in Chapter 1 are from _The Great Leisure_ , an ancient Egyptian love poem found in the Chester Beatty Papyrus I.

*Ancient Egyptian women enjoy a relatively high social status, and several women, notably Queen Hatshepsut, have risen to the highest power and ruled successful and prosperous reigns. However, females as Pharaoh remain very uncommon, and were likely not well accepted.

*Opet is an almost month-long festival held during the second month of the flood season, honouring Amun-Ra, the royal family, and the theme of rebirth. A re-coronation ceremony of the Pharaoh is often held.

The ritual of “sowing seed” could also actually exist – to honour Min, the god of reproduction. In this ritual the Pharaoh would throw his ejacuate into the Nile, letting it follow the flow to ensure the river floods in the coming year.

*Sekhmet, the lion goddess of warfare, was born from the eye of Ra to bring his wrath on humans who had been taunting him. After she made the waters of the Nile flow red with her carnage, Ra pacified her by giving her beer dyed with red ochre, which she mistakes for blood. This was said to be the origin of wine.

*The blue lotus was an important symbol associated to the sun and rebirth, as the flowers close at night and opens again in the morning. In some beliefs Atum emerged from a lotus of the primordial waters. The plant contains a psychoactive alkaloid, and was frequently pictured in “party scenes” with nude dancing people… lotus doping, anyone?

*So… does this ending look like there’s more to come? It sure looks like it to me :DDD but I’ll probably need to convince myself there’s people out there (other than me) who needs to see more crazy genderbend kinks… so yeah, do let me know if you’re one of those people… so I don’t feel cold and lonely u-u…

For the time being, have another teaser ;)

 

☉

 

“‘She who was awakened by Ra’… the name of your Pharaoh.”

Atem ran her thumb along the rugged edge of the chipped faience cup. The crack had taken out most of the four cartouches lined up against the edge, leaving only the two last glyphs in the first one intact – a balance stand, followed by a strange eye.

“The eye for her ‘awakening’ was always drawn in a rare fashion… it was this detail that first beckoned you to her existence, wasn’t it?”

“It was drawn this way so that it encases the sun glyph for Ra… an eye of enlightenment,” Seto mulled, poring over the table before them. It was strewn with large photo prints and loose pages of densely scrawled notes.

Atem chuckled, a teasing smile rising to her lips. “More like a bewitching glance from a temptress, seeing how it drove you into such mad fixation…”

“It deserved every bit of attention I have devoted, and more,” Seto snapped. “This unconventional form of the eye glyph is no arbitrary stroke of the artisan… it’s a deliberate redesign, meant to carry a message.”

He stared down at the print in front of him – an enlarged photograph of the mysterious eye. “This was her manifesto... She was a deviant, a rebel of her time – and she spared no opportunity to declare herself as such. What remains now is to uncover what she was rebelling against...”

Atem turned her gaze from the cup to fixate on Seto. A fire had ignited in his eyes, burning restlessly behind his cold blue irises.

It must be the tangible intensity of the obsession emanating from those eyes that resounded with her – giving her the strange feeling that a sealed door in an obscure depth of her soul had been knocked open.

“It’s a pity you have yet to find an intact artefact bearing the other name - her birth name,” She mused. “You would like to have a more intimate means to address her, won’t you?”

“It’s only a matter of time,” Seto answered fiercely. “I will find her… search under every brick and pillar in Egypt if I have to… her soul is not one contented to lay at rest under the rubble of time… I must be the one to free her from her confines…”

“You may as well be releasing the devil,” Atem laughed. She barely managed to keep the cup balanced in her hand when Seto threw her back against the table, sending several sheets of paper scuttling from the impact.

“The devil isn’t half as evil as you could be,” He breathed.

“Why, I’m honoured.” Atem set the cup down safely on the table, before pulling Seto in by the collar of his shirt. “Care to show me _exactly_ what you don’t like about me?”

 

☥

*As you may know, a Pharaoh’s full royal titulary consists of five different names, the two written in cartouches being the prenomen (throne name) and nomen (birth name). Today we know most pharaohs by derivatives of their birth names, but the name most commonly used in their days would be their throne name. Atem’s throne name was the one archaeologist Seto had been seeing.

And now venturing into the area where an Egyptologist would probably jump out and tell me I’m completely WRONG (and please do if you are btw… I would be very honoured u-u)

The prenomen I chose for Atem would read as Sunhasytre (snhst-r), meaning “She who was awakened by Ra”. The name contains a female indicator “t” – this was the evidence that Seto would have used to ascertain Atem’s feminine identity.

In a vertical cartouche the name should look something like this (with the eye glyph replaced by the Millenium Eye)

Well wasn't that a wonderful little journey :)


	3. Tefnut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven't really decided on how to expand the plot, so have some shameless office smut while you wait :)

“It’s not often we have a chance to speak to each other these days, Kaiba-boy, and you won’t even grace me with the honour of a face-to-face conversation?”

“My apologies, Professor Crawford, there are some…technical issues on my end.” Seto patted the back of Atem’s head as he enlarged the window for the incoming video call. _As little as you care for my PhD supervisor, do stay put while I talk to him, Atem._

 _Mmh… I don’t recall you caring much for Pegasus either, sexy._ Atem stretched out her spine, grinding her stomach against Seto’s as she straddled him. She squeezed teasingly around Seto’s cock, and Seto barely managed to resist the urge to slap her pantyhosed ass.

Fortunately the white-haired man on the other end didn’t look as offended as he sounded, an effervescent smile bubbling on his face as he raised a glass of red wine to the screen. “I must congratulate you on an absolutely delightful talk the other day. Your findings have been most inspirational.”

“I am humbled, Sensei,” Seto replied smoothly.

 _Pretentious old fool,_ Atem smirked, shooting a flirtatious glance at Seto’s eyes. _You too, pompous bastard._ She leaned in to steal a kiss, but Seto pushed her face away with a hand to her mouth.

“I am most impressed with the little story you told about the ‘eye of Ra’,” The white-haired Egyptologist continued in his buoyant voice, completely oblivious to the little exchange on Seto’s end, “Quite the tall tale, but your imagination has brought us to most awe-striking excavations in the past. A true talent I am most envious of!”

 _I wonder if he ever gets tired of being awe-stricken all the time…_ Haven been denied access to Seto’s lips, Atem moved downwards, unbuttoning his shirt and licking haphazard tracks on his exposed chest.

 _Quite the contrary… It gets as easy as breathing if you do it often enough. One useful thing I ever learned from the bastard._ Seto played halfheartedly with a strand of Atem’s hair, his eyes dutifully fixed on his mentor’s animated monologue.

 _His praises are not misplaced though –_ _you really are something, handsome._ Dipping a finger into her mouth, Atem drew two long curves on Seto’s abdomen, finishing the pattern with a dab on his navel.

Seto blinked distractedly. _Flattery won’t get you anywhere with me, Madmazeel._

 _Oh but your ego just inflated, you know…_ Looking up, she gave Seto another good squeeze to accentuate her point.

“… That being said, I have something I believe would interest you.”

Seto pressed Atem’s head back down so he could get a clear view of the screen. He noticed Pegasus had put on a pair of white gloves, and was unwrapping a large rectangular object in front of the camera. He patted Atem’s shoulder, willing her to stay still, but instead she wound her arms around Seto’s neck.

“One of my students found this floating in the Cairo black market, possibly a loot from modern tomb robbers. That reminds me, you may have had acquaintance with this student…”

_Black market and tomb loot, huh… he’s still having his students deal with these shady businesses, isn’t he?_

Seto was about to respond, but a loud curse almost came out instead when Atem started rocking into his lap, picking up her hips and riding him with quick and shallow dips of her body.

_Fuck you Atem, what the-?!_

_Mmmh – fuck me indeed, you’re so gooood babyyy… ahn!_ Atem arched up her spine, pushing herself against Seto’s chest as she nestled her head in the crook of his neck.

 _Gods, you’re killing me…_ For a panicked second Seto thought he saw his mentor pause to look quizzically at the screen. But he blinked once, and the white-haired man was narrating away as he lifted the last sheets of protective wrapping. The paper fell away to reveal a curved wooden slab, brilliantly painted and adorned with hieroglyphs written in careful strokes of gold.

“Quite remarkably preserved, don’t you think? The paint is as bright as if it were fresh… From the curvature of the piece, it looks like it would have belonged to the hull of a barque. Curious, isn’t it? But for the most interesting detail… I’d like to direct your attention to the name written here.”

Seto abruptly leaned forward, eyes wide and both hands slamming onto his desk. He didn’t need his mentor’s help to find the inscription in question.

“‘Setekh ir-en-Ra… an interesting name, isn’t it? But naturally not as interesting as the way the eye for ‘ir’ is written.”

Seto’s head was blank. As overwhelming as his excitement was at what he just saw, he wouldn’t have lost it if there weren’t two more things happening at the same time.

One was the insanely sweet clench of Atem’s tight walls suddenly closing in fitfully around him, and a warm gush of fluid leaking from her sex and wetting his thighs. The other was his own sharp gasp, which he was almost certain was loud enough to be picked up by the microphone on his headset, even though he had moved it away while he was talking to Atem. He hurriedly yanked the headset adapter out of its port.

“What the bloody fuck, Atem??” He roared. His ears buzzed with a thousand bees as Atem fell limply into his arms, her insides still pulsing spasmodically around his cock.

“Hah… I’m not the one who made – a sudden movement this time…and I’m not the one who screamed…” Atem’s voice was shaking from her orgasm, but the taunting half-smile on her lips still sent a red-hot sliver of ire straight into Seto’s head. For a moment he wanted little more than to shove his member into her mouth and gag her until the smile wipes off her face.

“Is something the matter?” Pegasus’s concerned voice floating from the speakers dragged Seto back down to earth. He took a deep breath, cursing viciously as he exhaled, then plugged his headset adaptor back in.

“Sorry...I spilled my coffee.”

“Oh no! You needn’t be that excited! Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine,” He replied, twisting a handful of Atem’s ass when she started to squirm again. _Another movement, woman, and you’ll unearth my unpleasant side._

 _I can’t wait to find out where you’ll put it after you take it out of my puss…_ Atem smirked.

 _Just wait until I’m done with Pegasus…_ Seto growled, but Atem’s widening grin spoke plainly that threatening her was a lost cause.

“That is a relief… it would pain me to know that my favourite student was injured... We should move on to the most important issue I wanted to discuss with you today, before anything else happens to you…”

 _Do take care of yourself, good student, and don’t run into trouble again before you finish hearing what Sensei has to say…_ Atem cooed, and Seto bared his teeth. It was torturing to try to concentrate on Pegasus when all he could think about was the different ways he could give his partner a slow and painful death.

“I would like to collaborate with you in your search for the Pharaoh who had lost her name. You see, the prospect of unearthing a forgotten era is simply too intriguing...”

“What are you scheming, Pegasus?” Seto snapped. Thanks to Atem, he had no patience whatsoever left to play tact with his mentor.

“Why, what is this hostility? You wound me so,” The white-haired professor exclaimed, spreading his arms in emphasis. “You know that I am driven by nothing but my thirst for knowledge and new discoveries.”

“And the interest of renewing your million-dollar grant,” Seto muttered.

“It would be mutually beneficial,” Pegasus said serenely. “After all, I do have access to monetary and human resources you do not have.”

 _You sure don’t like to lose, do you, baby?_ Atem chuckled as Seto clicked his tongue in irritation. _Just don’t let your impulses blind your foresight._

 _You’re the last person I want to hear that lecture from,_ Seto hissed. “I suppose you are right, Sensei. I would be pleased to have your aide.”

“I am glad we have come to a consensus,” Pegasus remarked as he took off his gloves, and produced the glass of wine he had set away earlier. “As I mentioned, the article we have in front of us may be a small piece of a large puzzle. I have entrusted my students with the task of searching for more of its kind. In the meantime, I’ll send you my pictures and notes for this article.”

“I’ll give you updates when I have new progress on my end.”

“I look forward to it. Now, I shall not usurp any more of your time. To our endeavours!” Pegasus beamed at the camera as he raised his glass. “And do send my regards to the fair Madmazeel Mutou.”

“Isn’t it funny how it seems the rest of the world knows we’re an item,” Atem laughed as a tone sounded to indicate the end of the call.

“I don’t think any of them would assume we’re fucking, if they’re sane,” Seto sneered as he got up, holding Atem by her waist, then turned around to throw her unceremoniously onto his seat. He slipped out of her in the process, leaving the rosy pink lips of her genitals gaping enticingly in his absence. “After all, who would want to fuck you with your abominable personality?” He shoved three fingers into her dripping orifice, scraping roughly on her walls, then tore open the hole in her pantyhose to reveal her anus and smeared her lubricant over its opening.

“Only you with an even more abominable ego,” Atem gasped, flinching as Seto spanked her soundly. “In fact you want to fuck me so much, you won’t last another second from now if your hungry cock doesn’t go into my – AAAUGHHH!” She screamed aloud as Seto thrust mercilessly into her anus. Her head slammed against the back of the chair, and a fresh stream of fluid burst from her puss.

“Only I can fuck you as hard as your dirty holes beg to be taken,” Seto growled as he swerved them around and pushed the chair up against his desk. “Only I can make you scream so hard you won’t be able to utter another word once I’m done with you.”

“Ahh yess baby, fuck me, fuck me…NGGH…” Atem squirmed restlessly, one hand clinging to the side of the chair and another reaching in to rub her leaking sex. Seto drew her up by the crooks of her knees, making her slide down the backrest until her face was low enough to be showered by the bursts of her own fluids.

“You’re just a little whore, aren’t you? Tell me how you like to get it, you repulsive little whore. Tell me what you riled me up all this way for.”

“Aah… Seto… I want you… _nggh_ … hurt me… I’m... your dirty little whore… AAUGH… wait… slow down, _it hurts_ … no, no don’t stop, fuck me harder... haah… AAH –”

 _Hurt me._ Seto was mildly alarmed at the hint of real pain laced into her increasingly incoherent words, but in the frenzy of the moment it only pushed him further, even as Atem started screaming in earnest. It was as if he was bewitched, by the persistent stream of fluid still bursting out of her organ and the absolutely helpless expression smeared across her tear-stained face. He came amidst Atem’s desperate screams, holding her thighs firmly as he emptied himself into her spasming orifice. The sheer force of his climax shocked him, making him slump breathlessly to rest his forehead on the back of the chair.

“Mmh…” Atem winced uncomfortably as Seto’s weight fell on her. “You were really trying to kill me, weren’t you?”

“Certainly, I can’t let all your efforts to make me murderous go unanswered…” Seto pulled out with a grunt, cursing for the third time in a day when he saw a few drops of red fall on the seat. “By the name of the above Atem, _don’t ever do that again…”_

“Trust them to think with their dicks and lay the blame on others,” Atem laughed, “Men truly are the worst.”

“I’m sorry…” Seto sighed defeatedly, “I-I should have exercised more control over myself. I never meant to hurt you.”

“Don’t lie, Seto, we both know seeing me in pain turns you on,” Atem blinked impishly.

“You make me sound like a deranged pervert,” Seto grimaced.

“That’s what you are,” Atem deadpanned, “but I let you have me anyway.”

“Fine, call me what you like,” Seto muttered as he scooped Atem into his arms and sat back down, draping an arm over as her as she curled up snugly on his lap. He couldn’t argue with a woman he just fucked, and Atem knew that.

“Congratulations on your new collaboration,” Atem smiled, “Your project is going places, Dr. Kaiba.”

“I’m not sure if I should be happy about that,” Seto grumbled, “It’s not the first time Pegasus waltzed into someone’s work to glean off the credit.”

“You do need his help,” Atem pointed out.

“True, I don’t have a thousand grands per annum under my name and an army of students to do my bidding,” Seto huffed, grabbing a handful of Atem’s full breasts, “I only have you, Dr. Mutou.”

“I would consider running errands for you if you beg on your hands and knees, Seto.”

“See? You’re useless.”

“From time to time, I’ll also help you stroke your ego and cater to your insatiable sexual appetite…”

“You’re just as horny as I am, Dr. Mutou.”

“Since you’re obviously not going to get any more work done, why don’t you take me home so we can eat and have a second round?”

“No, Atem, I very well intend to finish what I was working on before you waltzed in and sat on my desk.” Seto tried to lift Atem off to prove his point, but Atem wrapped her arms around his neck, smothering his face between her breasts.

“I’m hungry, Seto. My backside hurts like a bitch and it’s all your fault. I demand you to drop whatever you have on hand and take care of me like a gentleman should.”

“Goddammit, Atem!” Seto sputtered. “Fine… Can you walk? Do you need help cleaning up?”

“I would appreciate if you retrieve my change of clothes from my office,” Atem replied, releasing Seto so he can get up. “Key’s in my blazer.”

Seto straightened his clothes as he got up, picking Atem’s discarded blazer from a pile of scattered documents and fishing the keys out of an inner pocket. He spent a moment glowering at the furry brown animal hanging from the keychain, then turned to help Atem put her shirt back on, draping the blazer around her shoulders.

“Get me a can of juice from the vending machine on your way,” Atem added.

Seto rolled his eyes. “As you wish, my Pharaoh.”

“Hmm… I rather like that title. You can call me that more often.”

Seto blinked, at loss of words as he was stricken with an inexplicable feeling of familiarity. He stared at Atem for a few long seconds, until she batted her lashes and rewarded him with a cheeky grin.

“Well? You may proceed with your tasks, my faithful servant.”

Seto shook his head furiously to toss off the disconcerting wave of déjà vu, settling for cursing Atem a few more times as he swept out of his workshop, slamming the door behind him.

 

 

 

*Madmazeel: apparently it’s the Egyptian (mis)pronunciation of ‘mademoiselle’

*Setekh ir-en-Ra: Seth, whom Ra engendered. I snagged the epithet from Seti I, who’s at least related to Seto by name… this Pharaoh also apparently have more than 30 Horus names to use in rituals. Talk about extra!


End file.
